1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a window seal construction of a motor vehicle for making a seal about the periphery of a door window pane when the door is in its closed position, and more particularly to a window seal construction applied to a motor vehicle having doors of a sashless type.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As is known, under high speed cruising of the vehicle, there is produced a lower pressure area about the outer surface of the moving vehicle as compared with the pressure in the passenger room. The lower pressure area thus produced tends to bias the window pane of the door outwardly, so that it sometimes occurs that the window pane is moved outwardly making a seal about the periphery of the window pane inoperative. This phenomenon is much more remarkable in case of a motor vehicle having doors of a sashless type wherein no frame support or sash for the window pane is provided to the door proper.
In view of the above-mentioned undesirable outward movement of the window pane, various attempts have been made in modern motor vehicles, especially vehicles having the sashless type doors, in order to stop the movement. However, as will be described hereinafter, some of them have failed to get a satisfied result because of appearance of a secondary defect which is directly caused by the attempts made.